ubotfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Reference
Qualifiers Qualifiers are used within conditional statements to direct the flow of a script. if (Qualifier) then (Action) not http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This will return true when its subnodes do not return true. Using not combined with the evaluate qualifier allows you to compare variables or other portions of a script. both http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This qualifier will return true only when all of its subnodes return true. either http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Either will return true when any of its subnodes return true. evaluate http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The most commonly used qualifier, evaluate allows you to compare any two values, which will allow an action to run of they match (or don't match using not). search page http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This is a qualifier that will return true if the specified text is present on the page. The format of the words being searched must match what is on the page, so it is best to highlight the information you want to search the page for and then bring up the “search page” command. Action Commands nav http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The nav command simply visits whatever URL you choose. The only parameters are the url and Yes and No, which correspond to whether or not the script should wait until the site finishes loading before moving onto the next command. This is set to default and will be chosen most of the time. send email http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The send email command allows UBot scripts to connect to smtp email accounts and create and send emails. click dialog button http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The click dialog button command allows for the pressing of any (usually javascript) dialog button that appears on the screen. clear cookies http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command is useful if you want to visit a site as more than one user but the site regularly records your visits in a cookie file. change proxy http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command lets you flip proxies. You can do this using a list from a file, or with a variable, or with specified proxies. create account http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The create account function builds all of the information necessary to create most accounts on most web pages. build account http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Build account works the same way as create account but allows you to specify the username, email address, and password. Flow Commands loop http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The loop command allows anything contained within it to repeat a given number of times. That number can be a numeral (from 1 all the way up to infinity) or it can be the contents of a variable. Note that you can insert more lines above the command place holder. while http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The while command functions similarly to loop. This command will run all contained commands for as long as its qualifier remains true. Note that you can insert lines above the command placeholder. sub / run sub The sub command is one of the most useful features in UBot. A sub is like a self contained script within a script. It helps to create cleaner and more maintainable code. When you have a sub in your script, it will not run until you call it using the run sub command. Besides cleaner scripting and easier organization, it allows you to create an independent script that can be called by any other portion of the bot. delay http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The delay command waits a specified number of seconds before continuing with the next command. – it suspends the script for the specified number of seconds. This is probably the most simple command in all of UBot. wait finish http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Wait finish suspends the script until the webpage finishes loading. While this is generally not necessary, some specific commands that requiIe a dialog button is pushed, for example, may require wait finish or the script would otherwise not pause for the results of the button to occur. if/then http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The “if then” command sequence is a fairly common way to determine the flow of events in scripting. In UBot it works very simply. A qualifier (see above) follows the “if” command, and the action specified follows the “then” command. Chosen Commands wait for http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command will suspend the script until the specified text appears on the web page. Works well with ajax. Chosen commands can be found when you right click a script node or when you right click in your browser window. choose by attribute http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Choose by attribute is probably one of the most common commands that you will use in UBot, because it is part of the foundation of how UBot communicates with webpages. Before you can manipulate a part of a webpage, you must first choose it. You can choose an element of a page by any of its attributes. Selecting a value in the parameters window will display its current value under the search parameter. choose by position http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Another option for choosing elements, choose by position will choose the element based on what the tag name is, and the order of said tags in the document. For instance, if the parameters are INPUT and 4, it will choose the 4th input tag on the page. Parameters are chosen automatically. change chosen attribute http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Your goal in many scripts will be to modify websites – whether by filling text boxes, clicking buttons, or choosing from drop-down lists. The change chosen attribute command allows you to modify any modifiable attribute of an element, regardless of which attribute you select. After choosing an element by attribute, you will often be using the change chosen attribute command to modify the page itself. select random child chosen http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Select random child chosen is extremely useful for drop-down boxes. Choosing this command after choosing a drop-down list by attribute randomly chooses any value within the drop-down box. click chosen http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command will click a link or a button. You can also toggle check boxes with it. decode chosen captcha http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg After choosing a captcha image by attribute, using the “decode chosen captcha” command will bring the captcha image into a separate dialog box and the script will wait for a user to enter a value (the captcha) and press OK. decaptcher chosen captcha http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command will use the decaptcher service to automatically decode captchas for you. To sign up with decaptcher, visit decaptcher.com send keys chosen http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command is used specifically for filling text into file input fields, as a means of getting around the lack of direct access to them. This command will not steal focus, and runs entirely in the background. To simulate typing on elements other than file fields, use send keys chosen field. send keys field chosen http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command will simulate keystrokes to input fields other than file fields. This is useful in cases where the field reacts tokeystrokes with javascript, and change chosen attribute does not trigger the javascript associated with the element. Variable Commands set http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Set allows you to create a variable and choose its value (it can be left blank until later if required). All variables begin with the pound sign (#) to distinguish them from other strings. inc http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Increments a number variable by 1. dec http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Decrements a number variable by 1. save to file http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Saves text and lists to files. With text, it will save the text verbatim to the specified file. With lists, it will save one list item per line. To read files, use constants $read file and $list from file. add to list http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Add to list allows you to work with multiple strings or variables at one time, which is essential for page scraping or loading information from text files. set list position http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This sets the position of a list, which is used by $next list item. clear list http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Clear list empties the contents of a list. UI Elements UI Elements create user-defined input boxes at the top of the UBot window. This allows users to enter information (variables, file locations, lists, or true-false checkboxes) when a bot first starts, or on the fly while a bot is running. The UI stat monitor also allows users to monitor variables and other information in realtime. UI text box http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This creates a text box in the ui panel for the script. Any time text changes in the text box, the specified variable will change to that text. UI block text http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This creates a large text box in the UI panel for the script. Any time text changes in the text box, the specified variable will change to that text. UI list box http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This creates a check box in the UI panel for the script. The specified variable will contain "True" if the box is checked, and "false" if it is not. UI check box http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This creates a check box in the UI panel for the script. The specified variable will contain "True" if the box is checked, and "false" if it is not. UI open file http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This creates a file field in the UI panel for the script. Any time the field changes, the specified variable will change to that text. UI stat monitor http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This creates a check box in the UI panel for the script. The specified variable will contain "True" if the box is checked, and "false" if it is not. This creates stat tracker in the UI panel for the script. Whenever the specified variable changes in the script, the stat panel will reflect that change. UI window http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This creates a check box in the UI panel for the script. The specified variable will contain "True" if the box is checked, and "false" if it is not. This adds a UI element that is accessible through the Settings menu. When the menu item is clicked, a window will pop up showing all the UI items that exist within the command. This is useful for setting variables that you do not want to display in the top of the UBot screen at all times. Constants insert variable http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Allows you to enter a variable into a parameter. insert list http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Allows you to enter a list into a parameter. insert string http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Allows you to enter a string into a parameter. insert file http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Allows you to enter a file location into a parameter. $new line http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Creates a line break in a list, in a parameter, or on a page. $nothing http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Allows you to enter an empty value. $special keys down http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Allows you to enter the "arrow down" value into a parameter $document folder http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Shows the current directory of the computer's document folder (usually this is where your scripts and text files are saved -- this is shorthand to make it easier. $captcha http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg For use with the decode captcha command, this constant displays the results of the information typed below the captcha field or the decaptcher results. $find story http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The $find story constant should return the "story content" on a page -- that is, it automatically returns the main article asnd only the main article on a news or blog page. This is an experimental constant that does not always work correctly yet. $story title http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This returns the headline or title of the story -- similar to the $find story constant, this command is not always completely accurate. $rand http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Returns a random number between two specified numbers. $replace http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Returns a piece of text modified from an original by replacing a piece of it with another. For example, if you started with the original text "blue dog democrats", and you replaced "blue" with "wiener", the result would by "weiner dog democrats" $eval http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg $eval returns the value of a mathematical function or javascript. This could be a simple math string (under $eval, the parameter 1+1 would return 2), or it could be more complicated math or javascript involving variables. $random list item http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This returns an entire line from a list (%), at random. $list position http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This returns the current numberical position of uBot in a list. IE, if $random list item chooses line #10, $list will return "10". $list total http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Returns the total number of items in a list. $next list item http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This constant will return the list item at the list's current position, and then increment the list's position. $list item http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This constant will return the list item at the specified position. $read file http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This loads a file for use in a parameter. $list from file http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Combine this command with add to list to pull information from the file into a list (%). In the below example, the contents of proxylist.txt is entered directly into the %proxies variable. $list from text http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg This command breaks a string of text into a list by delimiting the values based on a delimiter of your choosing. Where $list from file creates a list that mimics the text file that you load, paragraph/line breaks and all, $list from text allows you to work directly with CSV and other delimited files. $page scrape http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Returns text or a list scraped from the current page. The two parameters will be the text on either side of the text you wish to scrape. Note that this is a constant, which means that to use it, you must select a parameter node, and not a blue command node. $scrape chosen attribute http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg Returns text or a list of the specified attribute from the chosen element(s). Like $page scrape, this constant must take the place of a parameter node, and not a blue command node. account constants http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ubot/images/3/31/Lm.jpg The remaining constants pull data from the “Create account” command. After using that command you can use these constants to retrieve the respective data from that specific account: $first name, $last name, $user name, $email, $password, $zipcode, $birth day, $birth month, $birth month word, $birth year